The Walking Dead: Fractured Timeline
by Mangablade2
Summary: As a fan of Sarah's Character and the relation between Clementine and Sarah as a parallel of Lee and Clem, I was shocked and disheartened and kind of angry at the disrespectful ending she was given. Here in my new Fractured Timeline series I drop a little genetic manipulation into the mix. Please comment and look forward to more activity.


Jane stumbled away, dazed by the blow to her head. Clementine watched the Walkers close in on her. She knew she didn't have time or space for a rescue. Her chest throbbed and she teared up. With Rebecca screaming in the background and Luke begging her to look away She watched. One savage claw tore into her back and ripped cloth and skin and a bit of white meat out. When she saw Sarah look up, screaming, she mouthed a final few words to her friend, one who she saw herself in.

 _I'm so sorry, Sarah..._

Her head hit the wood lifelessly as the walkers began to chew on her arm and foot. Luke yelled at her but she couldn't hear him. The muffled sounds and the internal reverberating scream in her mind tormented her. Then she heard it again. Clementine took in a shrill breath as the walkers shifted their attention towards them and the blue hoodied corpse rose up, a blood curdling scream bursting from it's throat.

"Cle-meh-meh-entine!"

She widened her eyes and focused. She was positive what she heard was her own imagination. Wasn't it?

The walker in Sarah's clothes swung haphazardly and tripped up a walker nearby.

"Clementine!" Her voice called from the crowd of undead.

"S-S-Sarah?" Clem's eyes were trained on the hazy white ones that stared up at her. The face, familiar as it was, was pale and bloodied. It's arm was half eaten and foot dragged a bit but Clementine clung to the single fleeting thought in her trauma riddled mind.

Meanwhile, Sarah who looked down at her hands, only to see grotesque claws, breathed quickly. She gritted her teeth and growled with an inhuman hunger.

 _Am... Am I a walker?_

She continued to look at her friend, her head clouded with animalistic instinct. Then she turned to the other walkers shuffling along groaning and wailing. The hunger wasn't for her. It was for them. She shuddered and shook her head at the thought. She thought of, no, she _wanted_ to cannibalize these corpses. She  needed to devour the rotting bodies that surrounded her. Emitting one more hungry growl she leapt on to one and fervently lashed out pouring a childhood's worth of aggression on the walker ripping and tearing and stuffing the bloody meat into her now sharpened blade like teeth.

"What the hell!?" Jane shouted.

"Sarah!" Clementine called to her.

Sarah looked back for a moment before seeing the crowd of walkers swarming the deck. She rushed down with superhuman speed and puts her shoulder first spearing one against the wall and knocking down a few others.

"Is she... helping us!?" Luke questioned looking over to Clementine who nodded quickly.

Needless to say the tornado of blood, shredded bodies and wood splinters was stopping the threat but Clem, Jane and Luke watched frozen as Sarah destroyed the army of walkers with nothing short of reckless abandon. When it was over Clementine, ignoring her better judgment rushed down to her.

"Sarah, your... alive, right?" She stammered, confused yet excited.

Staring at her hands Sarah gasped and stepped back.

"No. Stay back. I-I-I don't know what's going on!"

Sarah watched the gash in her arm pulse and swell, growing and returning to a pale color like the rest of her. Though the tear in her clothes remained, Sarah had regenerated her body fully. She starred with fear and sorrow, tearing up as she watched her friend stand there so close, yet, so far away.

"Clem... I'm sorry but... I don't know what's going on. I... I killed them and... the blood! I-I-I I ate them! I ate the walkers. W-what am I? WHAT AM I!" She sobbed.

Cautiously, Clementine stepped closer to her and put her arms around the zombified girl. Sarah tried to protest but her words dissolved into a coughing cry as they hugged it out.


End file.
